bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level FIVE- Agora
level 5 for BioShock 3 is Agora, this was once a popular shopping center in Rapture but now it has seen better days. now it is governed by Moses Lydocker (who - in my vesion of Rapture for the purpose of the game - survived being locked in Fontaines Department Store). 'Walkthrough' As soon as you get out of the Undertow Ogdred will contact you "This is Agora, it's seen better days.....shame i like shopping hear. o well", head inside the main pavilion and you are contacted by Moses Lydocker "well, well, well if it isnt the Big Brother, now i dont know what you want from Kinkaid but you arnt gett'in him, i may be a cripple but i have complete controle of the Security System hear.....which reminds me where are my manners, i havent propely welcomed you!". you will then hear the sound of LOTS of Security bots and must servive them for 2mins 20secs, once you do that an announcment will play throughout Agora "Alright fellow Oppertunists, this is Moses now listen up! Big Brothers hear and i want him dead ya hear me! FOR OPPERTUNITY!". Ogdred "From the sound of it hes locked himself up in the security booth, shouldent be hard to find it. if memory serves i think its on the top floor on the right side of the building. you must fight your way to the Security booth, but there are 2 turrets and a camera gaurding it and the door is locked up tight. Ogdred "hmmm cant get in that way.....the janitors closet! on the right side of the building is the a closet used by the janiter, inside there is an air vent that will lead you streaght to the security booth". so now you must reach the janiters closet on the right side of the building. on the way you will find a lage broken floor, makeing a chasm in the room. Ogdred "Hmmmm you nead away across, there should be a Jack Frost Tonic in the Plasmid store, use it to amplifiy your Winter Blast into a concentrated blizzard so you can freeze a bridge with that burst water main." so go collect the Tonic and freeze the bridge. Moses "not so fast boy, security want a word with you." then a large, muscular splicer jumps down in front of you (Uber Spicer) and will attack you. Ogdred "wow now thats a big Splicer, slay the mans exicutiner then off with his head". the Uber Splicer is fast, strong and inteligent (its basicly the same thing Fontaine turned into at the end of the first game). after kiling it make your way to the closet. Moses "No! DAMN YOU! STAY OUT!" get into the vent "NO I DIDNT SURVIVE FOR YOY TO KILL ME YOU BASTARD!". drop into the security booth and you will find moses sitting there in a wheel chair. Moses "ok fine, kill me i dont care....i hate this city....sometimes i wish Kinkaide never saved me." Ogdred "Hmmm he has sent all manner of pawns to kill you freind, so deal withhim as you wish.....hes in a wheel chair so he wont be much of a fight by the way." ---- CHOICE SPARE HIM take the key of the table and walk out the door and it will lock behind you. Moses "damn thought maby you would kill me, well i geuss i ow you for spareing me.......ill do the only thing i can from hear hehe" ALL SECURITY DEVICES CHANGE TO ALLY STATUS. Ogdred "well that was convenient". KILL HIM you look at his dead body then pick up the key and leave. Ogdred "Haha well what luck-(sound of security alarm)-damn that bastard set the alarms off now every security device is n your tail!" EVERY SECURITY DEVICE BECOMES HOSTILE AND SECURITY BOTS WILL SPAWN EVERY 10 SECS. ---- now the objective is to make your way to the Undertow. NEW WEAPONS Launcher- retreived from a Rumbler. can be upgraded 3 times. Radar Range- locked in the kitchen appliances area and neads a code to get. can be upgraded 3 times. 'NEW ENEMIES' Uber Splicer- large, powerful, smart and fast these splicers are very powerful. Frosty Splicer- Splicers that are embued with Winter Blast (there is no Old Man Winter in this game) Rumbler Big Daddy 'MISC OBJECTS' Number of Little Sister-3 PLASMIDS: TONICS: Jack Frost AUDIO DIARIES: Category:Blog posts